Faith's Revenge
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: New Fanfiction Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue Please don't leave any disrespectful comments. WARNINGS: FORCED SEX, USE OF BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE. Remember its just fan-fiction guys...don't take it too serious!
1. Chapter 1

There is a time when you let it all get to you...want to have revenge...no...not revenge...punish...yeah punish and make her remember who the actual boss around here is! It has been over a year since me and B last spoke and as much as I hate her...no I don't hate her...I love her. Damn...it's so complicated...have I mentioned that?

B...Buffy the vampire slayer...except little miss good two shoes hasn't been the slayer for some time...since 98 if I re call...tried to never let it bother me, to be honest I admired her for some time but then I became jealous of her and her perfect little life and of course I fell for the little blonde thing...I mean come on who wouldn't? She was hot as hell not to mention her strength...watching that girl slay used to give me that good down low tickle but of course girls like that wouldn't give anyone like me a chance...See me and B didn't have the best friendship...I made mistakes and things got outta hand...anyway this isn't about that or maybe it is...but as of now I sit on a cold slab a knife in one hand and a cigarette in the other..I'm wiping blood from my lip and keeping my eyes on the cold damp floor below...I don't want to look up...I don't want to see the damage I have caused...the blood...the tears...

Believe me it wasn't meant to go this way...I was never meant to let it go so far but something in me snapped...I wanted to get my message across...I wanted to make myself feel better...but now all I want is forgiveness. I eventually look up, tears running down my cheeks, I throw the knife to the floor and take a deep breath before walking forwards to the body held up in chains placing a kiss on the shoulder of the smooth honey and vanilla skin before me, running my finger over the gag secured around them perfectly shaped lips, my hand running through soft blonde hair enjoying the scent of coconut and strawberries.

The chains are pulled on forcing me to take a step back and my arm reaches out wrapping around her throat...

"Damn it B...I never wanted it to go this way"


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde's eyes widened and she gave me what only can be described as "puppy dog eyes". I frown and shake my head. Bitch...don't fucking do that! Don't act like you're the victim...I laugh to myself given the situation, she pretty much is...anywho I don't need to explain why I'm doing this...that's my business! I tilt my head and grin as I notice a single tear running down her cheek, moving in closer I run my tongue along her soft skin catching it. She mutters something under the gag and I can tell it must have been an insult because of that expression on her face. My grip tightens slightly around her throat, her eyes looking into mine, mentally begging me to stop. I slowly release my grip and throw a punch cutting her lip with the single ring I wear on my index finger. For a moment I feel guilty but it soon passes...what the fuck was that?

I lean my body into hers and hear her inhale sharply, her eyes full of fear, some anger too, but then again B is always pissed at me for some reason, so no surprise there. I wrap my fingers around one of the chains holding her running my nails against the cold metal. "Now...ya gonna shut ya mouth for once and let the grown ups do the talking?" Of course she didn't respond, she knew I meant fucking business. "Ya think this is bad...I ain't even started with ya yet!" That got her attention and made her panic knowing what I'm capable of. The dumb bitch's next move was to piss me off that little bit extra as she attempted to kick out, but she wasn't quick enough as I grab both her legs, I shook my head with a smirk and took a small syringe with enough Atropine to show her I meant business. She bit down on the gag, whimpering slightly as the needle is inserted into the top of her thigh, her pupils dilate after a few minutes and her body eventually becomes limp. "Check you out B...you got balls girl!" I grip the back of her hair making her wince, resting my forehead against hers, a few moments later I can hear her heart rate becoming rapid and notice her body beginning to slowly drip in sweat...huh..,must be the drug I gave her...I shrug...It could be worse right...least what I gave her cant kill her...right?

I curl two fingers over the gag slowly pulling it from her lips and run my thumb over her bottom lip. "You're just like everyone else...I really thought you were different..." I sigh and for a moment I flashback to when I first set eyes on her, a soft smile creeps across my face. "Faith? Please...please listen to me..." She swallows hard as I tilt my head, my eyes not leaving her lips. "Why? So you can give me one of ya little inspirational speeches and pull me to the good side? Hate to burst ya bubble but ain't gonna happen B!

She shakes her head. "You're too far gone Faith...you're not the same person I met...you let darkness take over...I tried to help you remember and you didn't want to know. Why are you doing this Faith? What you gonna get out of torturing me huh?" I laugh and push my knee between her leathers with a small grin. She gasps and grits her teeth together giving me a piercing stare. "This get you off huh? You need help Faith...your sick!" I ignore her and grip the small zip between me and her cunt pulling it down with such force it snaps in my fingers. I shrug and rip the panties off she has on underneath. Hm...cute. She tries to push her legs together, but its no use while the drug is still in her system. "The hell are you playing at?" she snaps. I ignore her as my fingers force their way inside of her making her cry out...I wanna say in pleasure cause it sure sounds like that...maybe forced sex is one of her fantasies...I mean she had a thing for vampires right? So it wouldn't surprise me! "Faith please stop!" she begs. I shake my head and force the gag back in her mouth. "I think I prefer it more like this!" I kissed the side of her cheek and tasted salt as another tear ran down her face.


End file.
